Gone too far
by Kagome0922
Summary: This is my story from my old account (kagome0922) but anyways. kagome is mad at inuyasha and runs off towards the well but never makes it. inuyasha went after her once he cooled down and finds her mutilated. what will inuyasha do when he learns the truth of who harmed in this manner?
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one this is kagome0922 but i had to make a new account because they won't let me log into my old account and i know my reviewers were asking for the next chapter so i made this account for yall. i am sorry i have been trying for days to update this story so here it is i hope yall can forgive me!

Gone too far

"Well fine if you're going to be a jerk I'm going home! Humph!" Kagome shouted and stomped her foot at InuYasha. She turned and stomped her way to her bike and rode it to the well. "That insensitive jerk." She huffed. As she stood by the well 'Well it is stupid to get angry about. I mean I don't get it doesn't he know I love him not Koga?' she thought as she leaned against the well. She sunk down to the ground.

"Why doesn't he just tell me how he feels about me instead of blowing up at me over stupid Koga?" She said to herself, a few minutes passed as she sat by the well and debating if she should go home or not.

'Maybe I'll just stay here and let him think I left for a while then I'll go back to him' she thought then suddenly she heard some rustling noises from the woods nearby.

"Who's there?" she asked hoping it was InuYasha. "Ha ha! Ha ha!" she heard that familiar laugh. Then she saw him come towards her fast.

"Naraku…" she gasped. He came closer to her and a shiver ran up her spin. "What do you want?" she asked in a small voice. "I came looking for you actually." He answered. "What?" she gasped as she stood up.

He came closer towards her. "N-Naraku w-what do y-you want from me?" She stuttered. She felt his breath down her neck, and she turned away from his blazing red eyes. "Why I want you of course!" he said with a sinister smile.

He came towards her he stepped up closer to her. She looked at him in fear he put his hand under her blouse and ripped it off her and kagome began to realize what his intentions were and a great fear came over her.

Kagome looked at him wide eyed with fear. "God I hate you so much but I want you so bad!" he hissed as he grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"N-No! Please!" she begged as she tried to fight him but he was stronger than her small frame. He put his mouth on her breast and bit her. She screamed at the pain and a shiver went through her body when she felt his tongue lick her blood off of her breast.

He smirked as she screamed out in pain. He moved his hand down and up her skirt as he still had his mouth over her breast viciously sucking and biting her and he swiftly ripped her skirt off. He sat up and looked at her horrified face.

He ran a claw around her other breast causing a large gash under her right breast he laughed at her scream. He then ran his hand along her curves and found her hips he tore off her panties with ease then he cupped his hand between her legs and slid his fingers in her thrusting them in and out as he went.

His claws ripping the delicate skin of her walls and causing her to bleed. She screamed at every thrust and she tried to fight but ended with him backhanding her across her face "Please stop! It hurts!" she pleaded in a small low voice. He went harder till he was aroused.

He pulled out his hand and undid his pants. He looked at her naked body then he pulled her legs apart and pushed his length inside of her, breaking her seal of innocence. "NOOO…INUYASHA…HELP ME!" She screamed and cried for her savior as the pain radiated through her as the demon violently pumped in and out of her.

"InuYasha!" she cried quietly for her savior again. "Ha ha! Kikyo your savior isn't coming! He never came the first time I had you like this so many years ago!" He laughed. She looked at the demon on top of her raping her with cold eyes. 'He called me Kikyo! This is all because he saw that I look like her! He is using me!' she thought in horror.

Her mind went blank when she realized this was all because Naraku craved for Kikyo and wanted her like this. "God you even feel like her and smell like her!" He said as he raped her. She started to feel numb and she heard herself cry but she couldn't feel the tears. He released his seed into her and pulled out.

Blood came rushing out of her. He stared down at the broken young miko and smiled a devilish smile as he picked her head up by her hair. "Open your mouth!" he demanded. She widened her eyes at his request and pinched her mouth closed and turned away from him.

He grabbed her mouth and forced her mouth open bruising her and shoved his length down her throat. He shoved in and out of her mouth. She did her best trying to hold back the vomit that threaten to come up then he released his seed again down her throat.

Then he pulled out of her mouth, and she couldn't hold it in any longer and vomited it up once he released her head then he picked her up again and threw her to the ground like a rag doll causing her to fade in and out of consciousness.

He went over to where he threw her and grabbed her limp arm and rolled her onto her back and looked at her broken body again and smirked. "You are so beautiful like this Kikyo. I have longed to touch you like this since that night I had you." He laughed as he ran his razor sharp claws along her body and blood oozed out of her.

She couldn't move or talk she could barely hear him. 'I can't see…I can't hear…I'm getting so cold. Am I dying? Oww it hurts so much.' she thought when suddenly her vision came back and she saw Naraku on her again raping her. She tried to scream but nothing came out but gasping and whimpering.

Then he stopped and released his seed again inside her. He pulled out of her and turned his head sharply and he smiled. "Ha it looks like he is coming this way." He said as he looked down at the mess he made. Kagome laid there with blood and seaman oozing out of her and blood pouring out from the claw marks he left on her body. Then he ran off into the woods.

InuYasha came towards the well in a rush. 'That bastard what was he doing th…Kagome!' He thought once he came closer to the well. He could smell Kagome's blood mixed with Naraku's scent as well. He ran faster 'What did he do to her?' he asked himself when he stopped a foot away from where Kagome was. He walked slowly towards her.

"Kagome?" he gasped once he saw her mutilated body and the blood that surrounded her. He lifted her limp naked body up into his arms. "Kagome what has he done to you?" he asked almost in tears. "Kagome…" he whispered in her ear and she opened her eyes to her saviors face.

He looked down gazing into her brown eyes. "InuYasha…" she said in a low raspy voice. "Naraku…" she said again in that same voice. "What about Naraku?" he asked with a stunned voice. "He…raped…me…and…" she answered in her barely conscious state. "And what?" he almost shouted.

Kagome faded into unconsciousness. "Kagome…" he said as he shook her lightly. She did nothing but bob her head limply. He carried her into the woods away from the site where the crime took place. 'I have to get her away from here and help her.' he thought as his instincts came in to protect and comfort her. he ran till he found a small hut near a stream. He carried her in and laid her on the floor. His demon side was pulsing at the sight of her condition.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter 2 finally! thank god. i will write chapter 3 as soon as possible just be patient.

He walked out and he found a pall so he took it up to the stream and filled it with water. He went back to her. He searched for some kind of cloth to use to wipe her clean then finally he found some rags in the corner of the small hut. He picked up the cleanest one and put in the water.

He then gently started to wipe her face off then rinsed it off and started to clean her chest and abdomen. The cuts started to become visible and he growled quietly in his chest. He cleaned her legs off trying to clean off all the blood that was on her body. InuYasha looked at the claw marks and they were deep.

There were three marks on each side of her body. They wouldn't stop bleeding. "I have to get her bag she has stuff in it to help her, but I can't leave her. That monster might come back for her." he spoke to himself. He looked down at her he sighed then picked her up and took her with him to get her bag that was still by the well.

He ran as fast as he could and once the bag was in sight he picked up without stopping and turned back towards the abandon hut in the woods. He laid her back down on the spot he laid her first. InuYasha searched her bag till he found the first aid kit.

He got out some bandages and placed them tightly around her body trying to stop the bleeding. Once she was bandaged up and clean he took of the robe of the fire rat and draped over her body. He sat in the corner staring at her watching her sleep. Kagome opened her eyes the next morning.

She turned her head and noticed InuYasha sitting there staring at her protectively. "InuYasha are you okay?" she asked when she noticed how he was very tense near her and very cautious around her as well. 'What she's asking if I'm okay? She is the one who was attacked not me.' "Kagome are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him for a minute. "I don't know!" she answered honestly. "Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked looking at her tilting his head a little in curiosity. "Yes I think." She said in a sad tone. 'That's right I was attacked by Naraku and he…' then suddenly the whole event came rushing back and she started to sob.

InuYasha came closer to her and pulled her into his lap. "It's okay Kagome I will never let him near you again." He promised as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him in confusion. 'Did he just kiss my head?' she was so confused by this action she forgot about her injuries and sat up but she froze in pain from her sides.

"Don't move your injuries haven't healed yet." InuYasha said with a gentle voice. Kagome lay back down in his lap. She looked up at him in confusion still. "Why did you kiss me?" she questioned his action. "I don't know. I guess because when I found you I thought I was going to lose you and now that you are awake I want you to know how much you truly mean to me. I guess I'm saying…I love you Kagome." he explained. She looked at him in surprise. "You love me?" she asked shyly. "Yes and I'm sorry this happened to you." He answered.


End file.
